


Lucky Bar Snatch

by Fanficanatic



Series: Intoxicating Encounter [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dom Percy, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Nico, M/M, Smut, So much smut, Sub Nico, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, god its been so long, so much fucking sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, once again, didn't even get drunk tonight.</p><p>Does that mean he isn't ready to deal with someone who is?</p><p>OR</p><p>Pure unadulterated smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Bar Snatch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am back!
> 
> *gets hit in the head with an anvil and dies*
> 
> NOPE NOT GOING THAT ROUTE AGAIN! I am so sorry for the super long hiatus, I was struck with school, depression, life, all that crazy shit. But I guess that is expected when you are a fanfic writer, I guess...
> 
> Anywho, I am back for the summer! This might be the only time I might be to please all of you guys with stories, so enjoy and ask for more! I have some stories in the back collecting dust from when an idea popped into my mind, so I'll put those out collectively. My one chaptered story going on right now is in the works of being worked on so look forward to that.
> 
> See you guys soon, and I am happy to be back making fanfics.
> 
> ALSO, unedited so there :3

Nico walked out the Half Blood Bar, unhappy and bored.

It was a Friday night, the most blessed day of the week, and he hadn’t even taken a beer or a glass of wine. At seventeen years old, he would usually pull out a fake ID, get hammered, and start making out with a dude (in his dreams) on one of these types of nights. However, the bar was filled with meatheads and stupid fucks who couldn’t even say a word without throwing up Blue Moon all over his comfy leather jacket. The ones who weren’t throwing up were throwing around words on how they would get laid in full detail, which made Nico hornier and even more depressed at being alone. Nico didn’t want to stay around or else his brain cells might explode.

Nico glanced up into the starry night as he walked back home to his sister and stepmother who thought he was playing Mythomagic with his friends, which is what did happen until he got bored. The black drenched sky lit with fairy lights contrasted heavily against each other like a rash of sorts, blotchy patches of color breaking loose into the open air. Nico wondered sometimes about what the stars would be like if they were attainable, in the palms of your hands. Would it beat like a heart, aching for release? Is it chilling, like death? That’s what Nico had been asking himself for a while. He always got philosophical after looking into the dark.

Sometimes, he would also look straight into the dark and think. Mostly the topic related to his relationships and future boyfriend possibilities. The latter possibilities in his opinion were very slim. He didn’t have much of a preference of who would be a great person to hook up with, but at least they have to be able to deal with him and his creepy, nerdy self. He also imagined how they would treat him when no one was looking, if he would still be a gentleman, a goofball, or a sexual deviant. Sexual deviant lead to most fantasies of him being plastered to a table and pounded into oblivion, with no regards to his safety. Being fucked sounds so good right now...

The colorful lights were dashed from his sight as strong arms pulled him back down from fantasy. The dream over, Nico shook his head like a dog, thoroughly befuddled. He looked to the side and saw a singular arm. He frowned and went back to staring at the ground.

People coming from the bar sometimes tended to get clingy and wrap their arms around other people, usually Nico. It was like he was a magnet for drunken hugs, which he did not need. Every time he would just wait until the other people decided to go off and back to their more exciting friends.

This one, however, was a persistent little shit. They clung onto Nico’s body like a leech, aching for something to suck off of. Nico let the person do it, even if it hurt his shoulders. He knew not to fuck with someone who had one too many drinks, or end up on the floor calling for help with a broken rib. He walked a few more steps toward the crosswalk when he was flung to the side of a wall on a building still attached to the annoyance.

The person was, as expected, a dude and, HOLY SHIT, extremely hot. He couldn’t have been more than 20 years old, and his eyes seemed to shine bright green under the light of the moon. He was lightly tanned and lean, giving off the impression of someone who did gymnastics or swimming. Their black hair was a nice strong color, cut neatly around the sides and messy on top. The height difference of him and Nico was of one head, so Nico had to look up to see into his eyes. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with a white shirt underneath, and his jeans were nicely snug on his body. All of this was observed as the mysterious “sex-on-legs” stared at him with a glazed grin.

Nico’s breath hitched in his throat as the stranger smiled like an innocent kid on Christmas. It was so cute, and yet he knew that the guy’s intentions were anything but cute. “How you doing, my name’s Percy.” The stranger said slowly, getting his alcoholic breath all over Nico. It smelled like cherries and vodka, which wasn’t unpleasant. Didn't mean he was still sus. He tried to move away but the green eyed hottie would not let be. 

“Don’t squirm, please. Save it for when you’re mine tonight.” Nico’s eyes widened and he tried to move again but Percy was already on him, connecting his soft lips with Nico’s. His world completely stopped as the drunk man licked his bottom lip, gaining access to the mouth and thrusting inside. Nico had never kissed anyone before, nor been pushed upon and touched like this, and wanted out. When he imagined kissing someone, he didn’t think it would be someone else initiating the kissing. Percy was a skilled kisser at that, and he was hitting all the right spots. Nico moaned into the tonguing and fell back against the wall.

Percy smiled and kept at it with his ministrations. He didn’t know what it was about this guy here, but he was one that he wanted. Usually he wouldn’t get this drunk, but since it was late at night and his friends already left him, bringing home this defenseless kid and having some fun with him till morning come sounded pretty fun. Percy pressed up harder against the skinny boy on the wall and held him by the waist. His hands moved down towards his ass and he groped, hard.

Nico opened his eyes suddenly, and pushed off. Percy was vaulted back by the surprise move, but kept steady. He saw the look of confusion upon Nico’s face and smiled again. “Feisty, I see. Well then, I guess I can only ask you one thing. Want to fuck?” Nico’s eyes bulged out of his head at the question.

_Be careful what you wish for, Nico. No, it is okay. Isn’t this what you wished for, Nico? You wanted a fuck, right? A nice hard fuck from a guy you meet on one of these nights?_

“Um, sure? I guess if you want.” Nico was out of his mind. What would his parents think of him coming home so late? He then, unknowingly out of character of him, sent a quick text to his parents saying he would be home tomorrow, as the D&D game went on too long. They would understand, he hoped. He smiled sheepishly at Percy, not under the impression that he was giving a hearty reaction to Percy’s sexual desires with that response. Percy smiled happily, still pretty drunk. 

“Great! Let’s go, my apartment is right here.” Percy grabbed Nico by the waist and brought him to an apartment building close by. Nobody paid attention as Nico was dragged up the stairs to the 4th floor and was thrown into a living space around the size of his living room and kitchen combined, which is pretty big. There was a blonde kid with glasses sitting at a computer, playing some sort of war game sim. Nico couldn’t tell what it was. 

“Jason, I’ll be in my room with my friend, okay! We’ll be doing stuff for the rest of the night.”

“Yeah, ‘friend’, like the time you brought me friends which were actually dolphin babies left in the bathtubs. Let me see.” The guy turned around and stared at Nico, eyes hovering over his physique. “Oh, this _type_ of friend. Carry on, you sly dog.” There was a fun glint in his eyes now, which told Nico this wasn't the first time someone else had been here. It didn’t matter, as he was pulled into a dark blue room a moment later. He turned and saw Percy now without his blue button down and in his tight, tight white shirt. He grinned maliciously and laughed.

“Okay, strip, slut.” 

Nico’s eyes strained from how much they were bulging out today, but with that one comment he almost popped them out of the sockets. Little slut? He’d never fucked anyone in his life, nor given oral, but the implications made him antsy with anxiety. His words were demeaning and rude, but somehow really enticing. Nico shrugged off his leather jacket and threw that on a nearby chair. Apparently he was too slow as Percy took matters into his own hands as he pushed Nico down into the bed.

“C’mon, dude. You want me to take control from here? I’d love to roleplay some with you.” 

What is with all these randoms thoughts popping out of his mouth? Roleplay? He didn’t even know what to do for roleplay. Nico was unsure and again decided to do it, even though most things he decided for ended up with him in a stranger’s apartment about to be fucked.

“Fine, just p--mmph!” His words cut off as Percy grabbed him by arms and pulled his shirt off. His pants was the next thing to go and then he was naked in just his underwear. Nico blushed furiously as his pale body was open to Percy’s hungry eyes.

Percy tore off his own shirt and pants and went straight to grinding on Nico. He sucked on Nico’s neck as he just lay there and moaned. His own boxers were riding up on Nico’s, giving him more skin to touch upon. Nico tried to hold Percy, make him go slower or even stop, but he wouldn’t let up. Percy, after marking his neck cherry red, kept whispering in his ears, and the stuff he said made Nico’s blood run hot and cold at the same time.

“You want me to fuck you, you dirty slut? Even if I came up on you tonight, you went right with it. You have thought this the entire time, huh? Getting rammed up the ass by a bigger, stronger dude? Yeah, you sexy little tease, I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to feel your legs in the morning. I’ll make sure that you can’t move so that I can take you over. And over. And over again. All the time so that when you do have the desire to leave, you won’t. You’ll just crave more cock. That’s what you’ll want. My cock. Only mine. Got it, cockslut? Little cocktease? Taking my big, hearty dick right up the ass…” 

Percy was getting really into the frotting, growling now into his ear as he grinded harder. Nico thought he would cUM right there in his greatest fantasy, a Mythomagic nerd being pinned underneath a really hot guy, close to cumming and on the verge of passing out. Just when he thought it would happen, Percy got up.

Nico whined, but that whine quickly died out as he sat up. Percy had taken that sweet little time to shuck off his boxers and reveal his massive erection, already at 7 inches and still growing. Nico shifted in anticipation and fear, hoping Percy wouldn’t also hear the whimper coming out of his lips. Sadly, he was mistaken.

Percy looked down at him, frowning agitatedly. “Why do you still have your underwear on?” Percy grabbed the underwear and pulled down, revealing Nico’s above average but less monstrous erection. Nico yelped and covered himself up, now being slightly scared and more self-conscious at the fact of being bare to another person in the room. He covered up as much as he could and tried to curl up into a ball. Percy wasn’t having any of that shit, however. 

“Nope.” With that one word, Percy picked up Nico and placed his head near his dick. Nico stared straight into the head, glistening with pre-cum and throbbing with blood. The thought of putting it in his mouth was making him horny, but he couldn't possibly fit all that inside of his mouth. These thoughts were vanquished when Percy shoved his member into Nico’s slightly parted lips, making him gag and splutter. Nico regained his breathing and started to suck, since it was the only thing to do with a hand at the back of his head. He was inexperienced as hell and couldn’t give a proper blowjob, but Percy face-fucking him helped.

Percy slammed his dick into Nico’s throat, groaning loudly as he heard the kid whimper and gag on his thick cock. Back and forth, back and forth. Sometimes he would make him stop and lick his balls, but the same rhythm each time, like the ocean. Back and forth, back and forth. “You know you love my shaft. Deep throat it, yeah, you like that don't you.” He pulled out his cock, slapped Nico’s face a few times, and went straight back to fucking the throat. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. He hadn’t stopped for at least 4 minutes and Nico was looking pretty tired. Maybe he should stop now. Back and forth. Back and stop. Percy stopped at the back of his throat as Nico tried to gasp for more air. He held for a few seconds then let go. Nico fell back and tried to breath, clutching for air and tears streaming down his face. He looked so cute. 

Nico wanted to cry more in pain but Percy didn’t have the patience for it. He threw Nico on the bed and pulled out a condom. Safety first, is what he always said. Didn’t matter if he was clean or not, this cute vixen must have had lots of dicks already inside of him. He stretched the XL condom over his 9 inch wonder and grabbed his trusty bottle of lube. He squirted tons of lube on his fingers and placed them near the boy’s hole. He inserted a finger and started pushing in and out. The kid was hugging a pillow, trying to get the pain out of his mind. Percy added two more fingers during the entire process and Nico whimpered and yelled into the pillow as he did this. Finally, he was ready. 

Percy pulled Nico close and whispered “Forgot to tell you since this is roleplay, but stop sign rules. Green is good, yellow is slow down, and red is stop. ‘I’ll be back’ will be the terminating thing for when you want me to stop. Ready, bitch boy?” His breath filled Nico’s lungs up with alcohol, and Nico wondered how someone can give clear info but still be drunk like this. 

Percy slathered his dick in lube and went straight for the punch. He slipped his dick into Nico about an inch, just getting the head in. He wanted to make sure he got inside while he was still relaxed or else it would get harder to fuck. Nico screamed loudly and again clutched the pillow, crying. Percy stopped and asked harshly, “Color?”

“G-green.” He didn’t know why he said it, maybe just to get it over with. Percy took it in full stride and pushed halfway in. Nico ass was on fire and he spread his legs wider to alleviate the pain. He was silently crying, not wanting Percy to know. Percy grunted at how fucking tight this kid was. Shit, was this his first time? He didn’t think it was, guessing by how quick the boy responded yes. He would fuck first, ask later.

Percy tried to fit the rest of his dick inside Nico, but it wouldn’t fit. He waited till Nico was less agitated, getting more angry at himself for being so impatient. Finally, Nico started breathing normally, which meant he could continue. His dick was shoved into his entire body hard, making Nico scream once more. An eternity later, Nico was once again still. Percy did an experimental thrust, to see what the reaction would be. 

Nico was not enjoying himself at all yet. He thought it would be nice and that it wouldn’t hurt at all. What an ignorant fuck he was. His ass was for sure bleeding and the fucking hadn’t even come close to starting. Then, Percy thrust inside him. His teenage hormones made him extremely sensitive already to the touches, so for the first time that night it actually felt pleasurable inside. He moaned softly, not wanting Percy to hear. Percy then retaliated with a harder thrust, resulting in a harsher moan. That’s when things got feisty.

Percy began with a very slow tempo, quickly going up to mach speed limit. His years of water and land training had given him stamina, endurance, and most of all speed to fuck like he had never fucked before. The ass in front of him was getting destroyed, and the guy was falling to pieces in front of him. He decided, in his still drunken state, to bite harshly on the earlobe of his lover and suck it. It was so soft and he loved rolling the flesh around in his mouth. Nico did not enjoy it at first, but like all Percy’s approaches, he learned to love it. Percy took the lobe out of his mouth for a moment and began speaking.

“Take my big, fat cock. Yeah, take it hard for me and only for me. I don’t want to see any other cock in you, understand? Only my dick is allowed inside of you. Only mine because you are mine. I will fuck you till you and everyone else knows you are mine. ” He kept repeating the same things, even once calling him a “his slut fuckstick”, which didn’t even make fucking sense. The brown eyed boy didn’t give a fuck and started swallowing that shit up. He groaned, whimpered, whined, begged, pleaded, screamed, squirmed, punched, and tried everything to get more cock. At first it felt like he was trying to get away, but after hearing “Please more, please harder, please deeper”, either he was delusional or he wanted more fucking. 

Nico was in heaven right now. He was getting pounded out and it was amazing. The guy was acting super possessive. It was rough, it was crazy, it was wild, and all in all, he was a masochist. He enjoyed being called the names, because the way it was said made him feel wanted, needed, not like he was a toy but like some lost treasure. Percy actually gave a tiny fuck about him by giving him a signal and asking if he was hurting. It wasn’t much, but it was something. He didn't care if this would be his only one night fuck, but it would be the best. He could feel the orgasm coming, but he didn’t want it to. Suddenly, he was flipped over and launched into the air. His body was completely in air as Percy fucked into it. His dark lustful eyes were solely pointed upon him as he pounded hard into him. Nico shivered and started kissing him, his arms snaking around the neck and needily placing kisses upon his lips. Percy took them both down to the bed and locked lips, relishing in each others company.

Percy went faster and faster, harder and harder. He kept his eyes locked onto Nico, and vice versa. Nico didn’t think he would hold on much longer. Orgasm was coming fast, and he didn’t know what to do. Percy grabbed his leaking member, stroked it a few times, and then-

_White. Pure blissful white._

Nico woke up and he was covered in his cum. Percy was somehow still going, but close to completion. He finally, with a bite of the ear, came deep inside of him. He grunted the entire time, making sure Nico could feel every little thing. He panted heavily and breathed out. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash.

Nico didn't know what to do now. He had been thoroughly fucked and had no place to go now. He moved to the side of the bed and tried to stand but his legs were like jelly. Percy saw this attempt and laughed.

“I fucked you good, didn't I? Time to shower!” Shower? He was lifted bridal style (to his embarrassment) to the bathroom luckily in his room. He didn't want someone else to see him in this state. Percy flipped on the light switch and started the bath. He pulled out the shower head and started washing himself while Nico could only hold on to him without falling. In about 5 minutes they were clean and spotless. Percy took them out and brought them to the bed where he searched for some clothes to wear. In the end, he found some basketball shorts and a giant white tee just for Nico to sleep in. He looked so cute with his big clothes on, it made Percy giggle. Nico just blushed at everything that had been transpiring.

It was already midnight and they were both tired, so they went to the bed. Nico felt much better now, albeit less scared than he was at the beginning. Percy was just happy he found someone he might be able to fuck on the daily, and possibly date. But Nico didn't need to know that yet. He wrapped his arms and body around Nico's lithe form and and kissed his neck softly. Nick shuddered and closed his eyes, wanting sleep to overtake him. Sleep sounds so good right now…

**Author's Note:**

> When you only break 3,500 words and it still looks like too little of a story ;-;
> 
> Remember to ask for stories and one shots like this one, guys!


End file.
